Where did I end up?
by stevy180
Summary: On the final search for the last shout in Skyrim, our dovahkiin finds something more. With this new shout, will she get back from this new world?Fem.dovahkiin NaruxHinaxOC Rated T for now but may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story on this site, and reviews will be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Elder Scrolls Series, if I did, would I be writing this? No! I would be making the next DLC for Skyrim now.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu/Shout"**

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"I'm starting to get real tired of all of these random people trying to kill me!" our exasperated Dovahkiin shouted, her voice rolling off the ground. "Now, where are those ruins Arngeir told me that held the last shout-"she abruptly stopped ranting just in time before she fell down the bowl that is the ruin entrance. "Oh, here they are…"she said in a small voice as she travelled down the circular stairs to the door.

Now let me set the scene with a description. Our female dovahkiin is named Sirena. She stands at 5'8" with silver hair, and an alluring body that she had to threaten men and women alike with Odahviing and Durnehviir, the two dragons that she made a pact with. Her eyes were like emeralds with gold flecks, contrasting against the green background. Her face has the Nordic look with, to her shame, anger, and embarrassment, slight Altmer characteristics, due to her father being high elf, and has gotten into many fights because of it. Now she hides behind masks, the most recent one was Konahrik, which is her favorite by far. But I digress, back to the story.

"I swear to Talos, enough with the draugr already! I must've killed hundreds by now." She mumbled to herself as she dispatched the last Draugr Overlord. As that was the last one in the room, she was able to precede to the last room. When she stepped through the door though, her breath was taken away. As for why this was, there were murals in the room depicting giant beasts fighting men, women, and children alike. The biggest though had taken the cake for details of the great beasts on the biggest mural that she has seen. It showed nine great beasts lined up in a row, each one is varied as the next. The first one looks like it was molded out of sand, and has the insane look in his eyes. The second monster was shown as blue flames given the form of a tiger without the large canines. The third was like a demonic shelled creature (1), while the fourth looked like a troll without the third eye. The fifth looked probably the most normal, being mostly equine, but had a deformed head (2). The sixth just looked like some slimy _thing_ with tentacles. The seventh was clearly a bug, but had his wings near his rear end. The eighth took the cake on being the strangest one there, because it had tauric facial features and something else clearly being in the mix, but couldn't identify it. She would've taken more time to study it more, but the center of the room exploded.

There was as figure in the center of the explosion (which there was an indent), and it was pissed. Looking in one of the eyes, you can clearly see his thoughts being along the lines of either 'I'm going to kill the intruder, and have a meal after this.' or 'I'll smear this cocky little shit into the ground'; it was probably the latter, wasn't it? The figure was, and wasn't at the same time, a dragon priest. It has the features of one, but the mask was weird. 'I'll examine it more when I kill it' she thought while she got out her favorite bow, the Nightingale bow, and started firing arrows at it. The dragon priests quickly found out that the arrows were painful and tried to dodge them as best as he can. As soon as he adapted to the speed of the arrows, the Dovahkiin decided to go up close and personal, grabbing her dragon bone war axes from their holsters and proceeded to run towards him, war axes swinging. While she was doing this, the dragon priest was not idle. Far from it, as he was casting spells on himself, like the mage he is. He first casted Ebonyflesh on himself, altering his skin to be harder to pierce than earlier. Then he conjured a flame Antronarch, a flame woman capable of firing fireballs, and then he threw fireballs at the person running towards him, hoping that they will catch on fire. While she did indeed dodge the first one, the second one got her in the left shoulder, making her turn. But being through many fights, she used the momentum to turn 360 degrees to the left, and 'kept on running towards the dragon priest and his conjured companion. As soon as she got close to the duo, she unleashed her trump card: her shouts. "**TIID KLO UL!**" Sirena shouted, making time slow to a stop. She then circled around the pair, and started attacking heavily on the dragon priest, knowing when he's dead, the antronarch will disappear. After the dragon priest died, she was right when the antronarch disappeared too.

'Well, now that's sorted out, I can get my spoils!' she excitedly thought as she hurried to the ash pile to retrieve now her mask. When she picked up the mask, she dropped out of brief shock. 'That looks like the-'she turned to the large mural again to look at the last beast. The last one looked vulpine, like the snow foxes that were running around outside. But this one was completely red, as in blood red. The mask only had the face of the monster, the large foxlike grin, the glint of malice in the eyes of it, and the large teeth it had. 'Freaky' her thoughts summed it up as she turned it around, noticing some markings on it. A closer look showed that the markings were chicken scratches to her** (A/N Ironic, isn't it?).** 'Why can't I read this?' she curiously thought as she slipped it back in her pack. Now her current problem is trying to find a way out of this room, as the entrance that she came through was covered in rubble.

She combed the place, trying to find a switch or something.' Maybe it has to do with the fox mask' she thought as she pulled the mask back out of her pack. She puts it on, and gasped at what she saw. The whole room was like a red wire frame, crisscrossing back and forth over and over. She looked around the room, trying to find something out of the ordinary. Then she found it, a red, swirling vortex where the mosaic of the beast that looked like the mask. She then jumped into the vortex, having no other option after she scanned the room. A short second later, she appeared in what she dubbed after so many times going through it, the 'loot room'.

"Finally!" she spoke giddily as she raced towards the chest, excitement welling up. She opened it and the first thing she pulled out was an Ebony sword with a drain health enchantment (due to the red glow of the sword). A spell tome of Close Wounds was also there, next to the sword. Then there was a scroll of firestorm that was next. The next one was weird "a sweet roll? Ok then…" she spoke under her breath as she munched on the delicacy and started sorting the rest of the loot. Turns out, there was another Ebony sword (but this one had a frost enchantment), and 400 septims. 'Wow! That was a good haul!' she thought as she packed everything away. Then she heard chanting that was practically screaming in her face. Apparently, she had ignored it until now, and was captivated by the light show as always. This word wall was like the throw voice wall and had all three words on it, but the words were confusing and worrisome at the same time. 'Krein…Fus…Bah? 'Didn't I already learn these words? Well when I see Paarthurnax I'll run it by him' she thought out as she put the fox mask back on, looking around the room at the same time for the portal again. When she did find it, she jumped through it all the same, but was teleported outside of the dungeon, at the entrance. She then performed an eardrum bursting whistle and waited for about five minutes. The result of the whistle was found by the nearest shadow lengthening and growing darker, forming a horse of shadow, with red eyes staring at the one who summoned him. "There you are Shadowmere! I was wondering on when you'll arrive." She told the horse as he whinnied at her. Now off to the Throat of the World, where Paarthurnax resides.

Chapter End

(1) **I have never seen a turtle in the game.**

(2) **Likewise with the earlier statement, I have never seen a dolphin before.**

**So, how did I do? Please review so I can sharpen my writing skills for the next chapter.**

**Edit: I changed the shout for there was a tweak in my original plan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello again reviewers, welcome to my story. Well, it's another chapter, and I hope that you review again. Also as a response from a review, should I make this a harem? If you say yes, give me a reason. Nothing like 'they would be so hot together' or something to that effect. **

**Edit: I changed the shout in Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Elder Scrolls Franchises so don't sue!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu/Shout"

"Demon Talking"

'Demon Thinking'

Chapter Start

"Oh Paarthurnax!" Sirena called out with a sing-song voice as she arrived to the peak known as the Throat of the World. "Greetings dovahkiin, what do you need? "Questioned the old one. "Well, I found something in the ruins Arnegir told me about, and it confuses me." She told the dragon. "Hmmm… do you have an item from the ruins?" She blinked before pulling out the fox mask. "Hmmm… I don't know what this is, but someone else does." She slightly gaped at the dragon. There was something this old dragon didn't know!? Then her brain clicked back into place and asked "Who?" to which Paarthurnax replied with "Odahviing, Alduin's right hand." "Oh! Right…" she took a couple steps to the ridge and prepared to shout before she was interrupted. "No need, Dovahkiin, for I am already here." Oh right, he circles the top of this mountain. "Anyways, do you recognize this mask?" she asked the reddish looking dragon. "Well, I haven't seen these in a while." He mumbled as he observed the mask in her hand. "Well?" she asked. "Alduin doesn't have just dragon priests, but dragon priestesses too. These were given to the most devoted of the priestesses, but I do not know where these came from."

This took a few seconds of silence before it sank into the dovahkiin. "Wait, whoa whoa whoa whoa, you mean there are FEMALE dragon priests?!" she practically shouted at the dragons. "Yes." Odahviing stated. Sirena then asked" how many are there?" which Odahviing responded with" Eight more." Sirena was about to ask more questions when Odahviing told her "But these dragon priestesses are different, they have powers that vary wildly, also they're… 'Connected' so to speak. So you awoke one of them, I bet you awoke all of them." This got Sirena's mind racing. 'Man, I only fought them when they've just awaken, not when they've been up! Man this is going to be tough.' Her thought bubble was popped when Paarthurnax** (A/N haha! Thought I had forgotten him? Never!)** asked Odahviing "Do you know where they are?" "Yes, I will fly her there." She sighed in relief at this; she wasn't looking forward to the walking. "So where do we go?" she asked. "We are going to Snake Island Redoubt. " he stated. Anything to add Paarthurnax?" she questioned the old dragon. "No Dovahkiin, just go and get the masks, then we can meditate on the problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snake Island Redoubt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the many rooms that she has seen she has come across what seems like a dead end, she had a hunch. It was proven correct when she put the fox mask on, a portal was there. But this one was different, for instead of a red portal, it was golden. She stepped into the portal, and was pulled into another room. Like the 'fox room', it has murals. But unlike the murals, it only had one beast being showcased. It was the sand dog-thing, destroying towns and cities alike. But the last image made her chuckle, for the great beast was stuffed into a teapot. Then her gaze went to the rest of the room, and her first thought was sandy. The floor was covered in the stuff! Then another thought popped into her mind 'shouldn't have I been attacked by now?' That was answered when a bubble of sand floated into the air. She took a defensive posture as she stared at the bubble. After a few moments, the sand shifted, revealing the dragon priest. Instead of the sand falling to the ground though, it instead shifted to his back, making a pair of sand wings. Then it spoke "So, you defeated Kurama, let's see if you can defeat Shukaku the sand priest!" it shouted in its raspy before it dove towards Sirena with sand sharpening its fingers with sand.

She dove out of the way before pulling out her bow. Her body went on autopilot, as for her mind, it was elsewhere. 'Who's Kurama? How can it control the sand? How-' Then a deep vibrating sound pulled her from her thoughts while something at the edge of her mind whispered to her '_focus on the fight!_' she then looked at the fight in front of her, and found that her body was busy. The sand priest's wings were covered in arrows, indicating that it used them as a shield. 'Well, there goes physical attacks.' Then the voice made a comeback.'_ Try lightning_' Sirena tried to talk to the fleeting voice as best as she could. 'Who are you?' to which was responded with '_not now, we'll talk later, in the meantime, LOOK OUT!_' It shouted. She instinctively dove out of the way as a horde of sand spears impaled the spot she was at earlier. 'Thanks' She thought knowing she wouldn't get a response.' Well, let's try lightning' she thought as she cupped her hands, crackling coming to life in her hand. Thrusting her hands forward, an arc of lightning appearing in the air, shocking the sand priest out of the sky. It quickly righted himself in midair, and sends sand spears after her. Again cupping her hands, the ball of lightning quickly forming in her hands. After the first light up, it decided that it didn't want to get hit again, and did something unexpected. 'Where did it go?!' she mentally screamed when the sand priest dove under the ground. After dispelling the magic attack, she kept up her guard as she tried to answer the thought, what to do next.

This was answered when the sand priest jumped out and tried to claw her, but was met with shock to its face, and quickly dove back underground. 'Well, what now?' she thought to no one in particular, but was met with the voice again'_ try shock runes.' _It suggested, and she did that. Not a minute later, one of the runes blew up, and she heard a pained scream. 'Well that worked.' She thought as she tried to look for solid ground. After finding a conveniently placed rock a couple of meters away, she tried to ponder what to do. Well, it decided for her, and jumped out to drag her to the sand. Only reflexes got her out of that situation, as her hands flew to her knife that she always kept on her person, and stabbed it in the throat. 'Well that's that.' She thought as the corpse dissolved into ashes. After retrieving the 'sand dog' mask, she put it on and it revealed a golden wire frame over the room. Looking around, she was confused at where the portal was. Turning around, she found it literally two feet from her. 'Ah! There it is.' She then walked to the portal, going to the treasure room. There was only the chest on a pedestal in the room, nothing else. "Well, the only thing left to do is retrieve the loot!" she excitedly said as she ran towards the chest. There was only a sword, but what a sword! The blade was three feet long, but has only one edge to it, and it reminded her of the Ebony blade. It was made out of a material that she couldn't identify, but it was lightweight as it was sharp at it cut through her gauntlets as she picked up the blade wrong. It was black onyx, like a hagraven's feather, and it had a silver line through the middle of the blade, making the appearance look like it was layered. As she swung it around, she noticed that her shadow lengthened to seemingly strike the imaginary foe. "What! This sword can use shadows as a weapon!?"(1) She liked this blade a lot. 'Well it's time to go to the surface.' She thought as she made her way to the portal (as she never took the mask off).

**Yes I used the idea that is like Masamune from Soul Eater, but I don't own that franchise either so don't sue!**

**Well, there's another chapter for tonight, so I'm going to bed, please reply to the harem idea as I already have people in mind, but also keep this in ****YOUR ****mind, this is ****MY**** story, so I'll run this the way I want to, and no whining if your pairing isn't chosen.**


End file.
